Est ce que ce monde a le vertige
by Zorro La Tortue
Summary: Ni début, ni fin, tout comme eux n'ont plus d'identité, a part celle qu'on veut bien leur donner... one shot


**Titre : **

**Est-ce que ce monde a le vertige…**

**Disclaimer : **ben jusqu'à preuve du contraire je reste une tortue donc…..

**Genre : **euh…ben c'est censé être un one shot…

**Couple : **je pense pas en avoir mis…ou ils sont à sens unique….

**Note : **Je me suis lancé dans deux fics très longues et en simultanée (des fois j'ai des idées aussi --) et donc comme je me sens pas vraiment d'écrire dessus j'ai décidé de me reposer en écrivant sur GW avec la chanson de Raphael.

**Note bis **: celle la je sais que personne va la lire mais bon c'est po rave…..comme je suis une ch'tite tortue qui a eu le courage de sortir de sa carapace pour publier, une petite review se serait po de trop (attaque zieux de tortue battue no jutsu)

**

* * *

**

**_Est-ce que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux  
Que nos mains ne tiennent plus ensemble  
Moi aussi je tremble un peu  
Est-ce que je ne vais plus attendre_**

Nous sommes le 12 juillet de l'année 200 AC. Et c'est en ce jour de réjouissances internationales, que je me rends compte à quel point nous ne servons à rien.

Certains disent que nous sommes des héros, que grâce à notre combat effréné contre les _'méchants ozzies' _nous sommes parvenus à faire triompher la paix et la justice.

D'autres pensent que nous sommes un des plus grands rouages de ce dernier siècle et que nous méritons des médailles pour notre bravoure.

Et puis, il y a ceux qui pensent que nous avons combattu et péri pour le bien du monde…

Mais au final c'est toujours le même ramassis de conneries.

Nous sommes des héros, je veux bien concéder, des héros aux mains couvertes d'horreurs et à l'âme noyée sous le sang qu'elle a accepté de faire couler.  
Nous avons fait triompher la paix et la justice. Si on considère que sauver la peau de politiciens aussi pourris que les Ozzies, c'est être vainqueur, alors oui, nous nous sommes battus pour ces deux valeurs.  
Nous avons reçu des médailles, je les ai refusées. Pourquoi ? Parce que dans une guerre, il n'y a ni bon ni mauvais, il y a juste deux pauvres pèlerins qui se battent comme ils peuvent pour défendre des idéaux auxquels ils sont attachés.

Et pour tous ceux qui pensent qu'on est mort, je dois avouer que j'aurai aimé. J'aurai aimé mourir le jour où la guerre a été déclarée. Tout comme j'aurai aimé mourir le jour où la paix est devenue une réalité.

Je n'ai jamais connu autre chose que les missions. Aussi loin que remonte mes souvenirs, j'ai toujours tué. Parfois pour ma vie, d'autres fois pour les mercenaires, ensuite pour les colonies.

Vous autres, vous avez tous une vie, ou au moins vous vous l'êtes construite. Vous avez tous réussi à intégrer le monde, à le rendre votre. Seulement moi, à part obéir aux ordres, je ne sais rien faire d'autres. Je ne suis ni garde du corps, ni preventers, ni home d'affaires, et encore moins prêtre.

Moi, je ne suis qu'un pauvre clown triste à mi temps, incapable d'enchaîner deux pas si personne n'est là pour le soutenir.

C'est pourquoi j'aurai du mourir, ce jour, où, par un malheureux jeu de circonstances, je suis sorti du coma pour voir que la guerre prenait fin.

Au début, on est resté ensembles, tous. Un peu comme s'ils voulaient se souvenir, une dernière fois des horreurs de la guerre, avant de prendre un nouveau départ…ou un simple départ.

Et moi, moi, je suis resté… Je suis resté dans cette demeure vide, parce que je ne voulais pas d'un nouveau départ. Parce que sans eux, je n'étais plus moi, sans eux je n'étais plus Trowa Barton… sans eux je redevenais **Sans – Nom.**  
Mais ils sont quand même partis. Ils m'ont laissé, me disant que je devrais aller retrouver ma prétendue sœur au cirque. Et je suis parti à mon tour, parce que le silence assourdissant dans cette demeure vide me faisait plus mal que mon nouveau nom…

**_

* * *

_**

**_Est-ce qu'on va reprendre la route,  
Est-ce que nous sommes proches de la nuit  
Est-ce que ce monde a le vertige  
Est-ce qu'on sera un jour puni_**

Nous sommes le 12 juillet de l'année 200 AC. Et ce soir est le plus important de tous, car c'est celui qui nous libère de notre image de sur homme.

Un sur homme, je ne pense pas l'être, je ne pense même pas être un homme. Simplement parce qu'un homme n'aime pas un autre homme.

Simplement parce que selon les lois divines, ce genre de comportement est mal.  
Simplement parce que je suis trop jeune pour prétendre aimer.Simplement parce que je suis incapable d'aimer.

J'aurai pu tout mettre en œuvre pour que notre histoire commence, mais non, j'aie préféré partir. C'était trop dur de rester avec eux, de rester avec** LUI**. La guerre n'est pas une chose très belle à voire, elle est encore pire à vivre. Chaque fois que mon regard croisait le sien, toutes ces images de notre passé commun revenaient. Tous ces cris, tous ces pleurs, toute cette haine, tous ce sang, qui malgré mes efforts désespérés, ne cessent d'entacher mon âme.

Alors, après notre réunion dans une maison du royaume de Sank, je suis parti.

Simplement parce que je ne pouvais continuer de vivre avec tous ces cadavres dans mes songes.  
Simplement parce que les vivants sont plus durs à affronter que les morts.  
Simplement parce que je ne voulais pas me souvenir de ce passé trouble.  
Simplement parce que je ne voulais pas **L**' aider à vaincre son propre passé.

J'aurai au moins pu essayer, mais cela aurait été trop dur. Alors je suis parti, sans laisser de mots, sans dire au revoir. Cela n'aurait servi à rien. Nous n'étions pas amis, juste compagnons d'arme, juste une bande de gamin pas encore boutonneux, balancés dans un monde trop vieux pour eux, pour défendre des idéaux auxquels ils ne tenaient même pas.

Et j'ai repris ma petite vie tranquille. Celle dont je ne voulais pas, celle si semblable à mon père.

Je ne voulais pas ressembler à cet homme, seulement, il m'avait légué son empire et en bon fils que je suis je l'ai repris. Et de toute façon, après avoir survécu à une guerre, devenir PDG d'une entreprise internationale et inter colonie ne devait pas me faire peur.

Et je n'ai jamais cherché à reprendre contact avec les autres, même après avoir vaincu mes démons, même une fois les cris mis au silence.

A quoi cela aurait pu me servir ? Je n'avais même plus le temps pour pouvoir vivre, même plus de quoi prendre une douche de plus de cinq minutes.

Et j'ai continué à vivre, si je puis dire.

J'ai continué à signer des chèques au somme astronomique, pendant qu'en même temps la moitié des êtres vivants sur Terre et dans les colonies mouraient de faim.

Simplement parce que des crèves la faim ne rapportent pas d'argent.  
Simplement parce que le monde n'avait pas besoin d'eux s'ils étaient dans cette condition.  
Simplement parce que voir souffrir quelqu'un me replonger cinq ans en arrière.  
Simplement parce que je n'avais pas aider la seule personne encore chère à mon cœur, alors pourquoi eux ?

Je n'aurai peut être pas du partir ce jour là. J'aurai peut être du les appeler,** L**'appeler, ces cinq dernières années.

Mais qu'aurais je pu dire ? Qu'aurais je pu faire ?  
Rien. Absolument rien.Simplement parce que le 12 juillet de l'année 200 AC, je suis re-devenu **Quatre Raberba Winner, héritier de l'Empire Winner….**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Est-ce que je rampe comme un enfant  
Est-ce que je n'ai plus de chemise  
C'est le Bon Dieu qui nous fait  
C'est le Bon Dieu qui nous brise_**

Nous sommes le 12 juillet de l'année 200 AC. Et c'est une soirée comme je les hais : du champagne, de beaux vêtements, des gens bien élevés, des sales hypocrites qui jusqu'au bout nous aurons considérés comme des traîtres. Un soir où à nouveau, chacun est seul au milieu de nous.

Je déteste les beaux vêtements, il me rappelle à quel point j'ai pu vivre misérablement. Bien sûr, je n'en ai pas honte. Je suis même très fier de mon passé.

Qui peut dire qu'il a grandit dans une décharge grandeur nature ?  
Qui peut dire qu'il a regardé tous les membres de sa bande mourir les uns après les autres ?  
Qui peut dire qu'il a échappait à une épidémie mortelle ?  
Qui peut dire que même maudit comme la saucisse qu'il est, il a survécu à un incendie ?

Personne. Personne ne peut parce que personne ne vivant sur L2, ne sortira un jour de L2.

Et la raison est assez simple en plus, la plupart des personnes résidants sur une colonie se foute royalement de ce qui peut arriver à une personne de L2. Enfants, adultes, vieillards, qui est ce que cela peut intéresser, franchement ?

Pour la majorité des gens, les personnes de L2 ne sont que des statistiques sur la courbe de la pauvreté et du crime.

C'est une raison pour lesquelles je n'aime pas ce genre de soirée mondaine. Le seul but qu'elles ont est de montrer aux autres qu'on a du fric. Sauf que moi, pas de bol, ai pas de fric !

J'ai juste eu le droit à un vieux smoking de location tout pourri, sans cravate bien entendu parce les cols serrés, moi je n'aime pas, et je me suis pointé à une fête mondaine.

Vous me direz passionnant, je vous répondrai évidemment.

Seulement, qui aurait pu croire que ce jour là une horde de journaliste serait également présent ?

Qui aurait su me prédire à quel genre de dangereuses questions j'allais être confronté ?  
Qui aurait eu la stupidité de me poser des questions alors que j'étais paisiblement entrain de me piffrer de petit four ?

Et là, sans crier gare, un journaliste m'a sourit et demander ce que j'allais faire de ma vie. Et moi, sans trop réfléchir, je lui ai répondu : « prêtre sur L2 »

Pourquoi prêtre ? Moi même je me le demande, après tout je ne crois pas en Dieu. Et pourtant, je le suis devenu. Allez savoir pourquoi j'ai été attiré par les ordres. En tout cas, lorsque je suis entré dans l'église, qui sera à jamais ma demeure, je me suis dit que c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Simplement parce que je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de plus beau pour un Démon Immortel que de trouver sa place auprès de Dieu.  
Et sans m'en rendre compte, je suis devenu « **Père Maxwell** ».

**

* * *

_Est-ce que rien ne peut arriver  
Puisqu'il faut qu'il y ait une justice  
Je suis né dans cette caravane  
Et nous partons allez viens  
Allez viens_**

Nous sommes le 12 juillet de l'année 200 AC. Et pour une fois, je ne regrette rien de ce qui c'est passé cette nuit là, Meiran.

Je ne regrette absolument rien, à part peut être ta mort. Mais elle, rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher. Car même si j'avais pu te retenir, même si je t'avais considérée comme mon égal, tu serais partie, pour tes idéaux, pour tes valeurs, pour ton ego.

Tu disais toujours que de nous deux, le plus égocentrique, c'était moi.  
Tu disais toujours que de nous deux, le plus peureux, c'était moi.  
Tu disais toujours que de nous deux, le plus triste, c'était moi.

Il y a tellement de choses que tu disais, tu parlais pour nous deux. Tu parlais pour combler le silence, tu parlais pour me rassurer, tu parlais juste pour me parler.

Moi, l'être bouffi d'orgueil qui te servait de mari.

Il y a une chose qui m'a marqué, Meiran, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais cette nuit là tu m'as dit que je n'étais qu'un sale petit trouillard, planqué derrière ses principes bidons pour ne pas s'impliquer dans un conflit important. Et tu as fini par ajouter en me giflant, que je n'étais pas digne d'être ton époux.

Faut dire, toi aussi tu avais un orgueil bien développé.

Mais maintenant, Meiran, dis moi, es tu fière de ce qu'est devenu ton mari ?

Parce qu'au fond, moi maintenant, je ne suis qu'un monstre, un traître à tous les enseignements traditionnels que j'ai reçu. Le meurtre est interdit dans notre croyance, et pourtant, si tu avais vu les litres et les litres de sang qui ont dégouliné sur mes mains.

Je ne suis rien Meiran. Juste un pauvre type qui voulait une vengeance, pour avoir encore un peu de son passé.  
J'ai prôné le droit à la justice. J'ai défendu des idéaux qui n'étaient pas les miens. Je me suis battu contre des types qui n'en avaient pas non plus.

Et tout cela pourquoi, Meiran, juste parce que je n'étais pas parvenu à protéger ton sourire, cette nuit là.  
Simplement parce que, la larve que je suis, ne pouvait vivre en sachant que sa femme était morte par sa faute.  
Et j'ai combattu encore, et encore. Jusqu'à ce que mes mains ne soient plus que douleur et sang, jusqu'à ce que mon âme se noie.  
Et j'ai réussi, grâce à moi, tu as eu ta vengeance…selon les règles instaurées par notre clan.

Notre très cher clan, le clan du Dragon.  
Une légende, un mythe même … mais maintenant, juste un tas de ruines informes et déshonorantes.

Tu disais toujours que de nous deux, le moins 'dragonesque', c'était moi.  
Tu disais toujours que de nous deux, le moins humain, c'était moi.  
Tu disais toujours que de nous deux, le moins amoureux, c'était moi.

Tu n'avais pas tord. Je ne voulais pas m'impliquer dans ce monde de barbaries et de traditions révolues. Simplement parce que pour moi, naître dans un clan ne voulait pas dire mourir pour ce clan.

Je ne voulais pas protéger une chose, dont l'existence même, me révulsait. Evidement, personne au sein des Dragon ne l'a comprit. Qui aurait pu, de toute façon ?

Il n'y a que moi qui ait su ne pas m 'impliquer dans une course folle à l'armement.  
Il n'y a que moi qui aie préféré me consacrer à l'écriture, la lecture, la peinture, la poésie…

Meiran, il y une chose que je ne t'ai jamais dite, que j'aurais du te dire.Tu sais, Meiran, les quelques mois que j'ai passés à tes côtés ont été les plus beau de toute ma vie.

Et je suis heureux de pouvoir te dire, Meiran, qu'aujourd'hui, je suis bel et bien devenu **Chang Wufei, dernier héritier du clan des Dragon**.**__**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Et parce que ma peau est la seule que j'ai  
Que bientôt mes os seront dans le vent  
Je suis né dans cette caravane  
Et nous partons allez viens  
Allez viens…_**

Nous sommes le 12 juillet de l'année 200 AC. Et comme toutes les autres soirées en notre honneur auxquelles j'ai pu assisté, celle là est d'une profonde insignifiante.

Je ne comprendrais jamais les êtres humains, décidemment. Ils sont si étranges.

Eux et leur façon de parler de l'avenir comme s'il n'arriverait jamais.  
Eux et leur envie si matérialiste.  
Eux et leur volonté de tout posséder, de tout vouloir.

Personnellement, je ne possède rien et ne m'en porte pas plus mal.

Oh bien sûr, je possède deux trois petites choses. Seulement, elles n'ont rien en comparaison de ce que la guerre m'a apporté.  
Alors que les personnes du '_haut monde'_ s'extasient sur pratiquement rien : un chien qui sait aboyer, un chat qui boit du lait, une grosse vache hypocrite avec un tout nouveau tailleur CHANEL….  
Ils ne savent pas ce qu'est la vraie vie. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent chaque jour en restant bloqués en mode futilité.

Mais tout cela ne me regarde pas, parce qu'au fond, moi je ne suis que le simple garde du corps de l'ambassadrice de la paix. Et chacun sait qu'un garde du corps ne sert à rien d'autres que mourir pour son client.  
Pourtant, moi, en tant que garde du corps, je suis le plus à même de d'émettre un avis sur le monde en général, car mon métier est avant tout celui d'observateur.

C'est ainsi, qu'à chaque soirée en l'honneur de la paix, je me permets d'observer.  
Je note chaque nouveaux détails sur leur visage, dans leur façon de vivre, de rire, de sourire, de jouer la comédie face à tous les vendus de la salle.

Eux et leur façon de se cacher du monde.  
Eux et leur envie de fuir la réalité.  
Eux et leur indifférence face à mes regards.

Je ne suis pas un être stupide, je sais pertinemment qu'aucun d'eux ne veut reprendre contacte avec les autres.  
C'est pourquoi, moi, je les observe les rares fois où nous avons la chance d'être réunis. Attitude plutôt pathétique pour un être comme moi. Seulement, les avoir vu partir les uns après les autres sans rien leur dire m'a fait étrangement mal.

J'aurai pu rester avec Trowa, ce jour là, mais je ne voulais pas être celui qui éteindrait les lumières.  
Alors je suis parti. D'abord en mal d'aventure, parcourant toute la galaxie, dans le froid, dans la douleur, juste pour me sentir vivant, juste pour me prouver mon existence.  
Et puis, je suis revenu sur Terre, et j'ai décidé de devenir grade du corps. Histoire d'avoir quelques poussées d'adrénaline de temps à autres, juste comme cela.

Et maintenant, je suis tapi dans l'ombre d'un rideau de velours, et j'espionne des personnes dont les nouvelles me parviennent par articles dans le journal.

Pourquoi vouloir de leurs nouvelles ?  
Je me suis souvent posé la question.  
La seule réponse que j'ai trouvé est : « je suis** Heero Yuy**, **leader des pilotes de Gundam** ».

**_Allez viens…_**

FIN

J'ai honte (--), comme j'ai pas d'inspi' pour mes deux grosses fics, j'écris un one shot sur GW.

Enfin, j'ai conscience qu'il est pas top moumoute, mais bon, en règle général mes one shot n'ont ni début ni fin et ne raconte pas grand' choses ou alors ils incitent au suicide (). Et celui là ne fait pas exception : pas de début, pas de fin, pas de sujet clairement donné…

Je sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais moi ça m'a plutôt énervé, plus on se rapproche de la fin, et plus je trouve ça bof….

Donc, malgré le super pas intéressant sujet que j'ai choisi (je pense d'ailleurs être la seule à l'avoir compris), j'espère que vous aurez pas trop perdu votre temps. Et que vous voudrez bien me laisser une REVIEW (éè)


End file.
